Decisions
by Naioge
Summary: This is a oneshot of Byakuya's feelings regarding Rukia's pending execution


Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, colorful creation that is Bleach… but its characters to fascinate me. This is a one shot and my interpretation of Byakuya's thoughts about Rukia and her pending execution.

He slowly signed the last document in the stack of papers before him and set his pen down regally. Fingertips met fingertips as he steepeled his hands and looked ahead into space… his cool stare seeing nothing in the room. Outside, he knew he maintained a cold façade… but inside his thoughts swirled and tormented him. So many promises… so many memories… so many obligations. This he could take and more… but when he closed his eyes… he could see the despaired face of the woman he called sister and he could sleep no more. The decision to bring her back to the Soul Society had been handed down… it was he who had snatched them up… his crisp reply to all who inquired was merely that she was a Kuchiki… it was his duty as the head of the household to take care of the problems in his family… and Rukia's obsession was a problem.

He had watched her pass the hours away in her cell… her eyes betraying the loneliness and worry she felt. He knew her thoughts resided with a man with orange hair… a boy… a human boy. Byakuya almost spat out the word. He had never once thought of his sister as weak. She was a woman, yes, but her powers were impressive and the only thing keeping her from advancement was him. He had resisted every attempted the 5th squad captain had made to raise his sister up to the rank she deserved. This was his fault he supposed. Had he allowed her to jump in rank she would never have been given such a mediocre assignment.

He cocked his head to the side slightly as he recalled how she had defended the boy to the bitter end when he was fighting Renji. Byakuya had taken the hot tempered red-haired lieutenant in hopes that the sight of his adopted sister's best friend would calm her and allow them to take her in peacefully. His plan had backfired. He had not anticipated Rukia's attachment to the man she gave her strength to and the sight of Renji had done nothing to lessen that. He had stood aside as she halted Renji's attack and listened as she pleaded for the life of the boy. He had watched her eyes well with tears as Renji held her back and he had listened, partially with disgust and partially with amazement as she begged for his life… and his adopted sister begged and pleaded to go to a human.

Byakuya closed his eyes and opened them again. .. looking down at the document before him. He recalled his promise to his beloved Hisana to protect and find her baby sister as his own… he recalled his vow to uphold the laws of the Soul Society, as one in his position was supposed to. They were in conflict at this moment. The law stated that for her crimes, Rukia was to be put to death… his promise to Hisana compelled him to protect the young woman… there was no easy way out. He rolled the pen beneath his finger as he contemplated his next move. He had seen the resemblance between the boy and the late Kaien-dono. He briefly wondered what Rukia's relationship had been like with Kaien for his death to have affected her so. Kaien had been married. His wife had been a part of the same squad and well liked by all; and yet… his sister had worshipped the ground the lieutenant had walked upon. Byakuya still did not understand. Emotions were a nuisance… the only time he had allowed the heavy walls around him to come down… had been when he had met Hisana.

The resemblance between the two women was uncanny… had Rukia not looked so much like his late wife… he would not be experiencing the hesitation to sign her life away. Rules were made to be followed… they were in place for a reason and so was the law. But… could he kill the girl he had sworn to protect… and if he could… was he really as cold as they said he was?

He sneered and thought back to the orange haired young man. He had felt the pulse of reitsu as he and Rukia had crossed over to the Soul Society. He smiled grimly as he slowly signed his approval for the petition to put Rukia to death. If the man cared half as much for his sister as she obviously did for him… let HIM be the one who came for her. Let him be the one who broke the rules, let him be the one who saved her. He, Byakuya, had taken the oath to uphold the law… an oath he had sworn on his parents' grave and he intended to uphold it. He finished scrawling his signature and frowned slightly. Honor… it could be such a worrisome burden sometimes. He silently stood and walked to the door… handing the petition to the young shinigami at the door… his orders to take the document to the commander was given in a cold clipped tone and he watched as the small girl hurried to complete the given task. He settled in his rooms for the evening and slowly sipped at the hot sake he'd had brought to him. Rukia… I hope this Ichigo was worth the cost of your life dear sister… I will not lower myself to save you this time.

_Authors Note: Sorry sorry… I know… I am supposed to be working on my next chapter for Walking Away… but I was watching Season 1 and got inspired… and I figured… go with it. But enough dodging around… back to writing for my fans. Thank you all who have reviewed… it makes the all nighters worth it! Happy Holidays!_


End file.
